vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
リンちゃんなう！ (Rin-chan Nau!)
, and |singers = Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka * Kagamine Rin (chorus) |producers = Owata-P (music) * sezu (lyrics) * Hiro Tamura (illust) |links = }} Background "Rin-chan Nau" was uploaded for the Kagamines' 4th birthday / anniversary on 2011 (as mentioned in the title). It's among Owata-P's most notable songs aside from his Benzene Series' hits. Owata-P mentioned in his blog that it was inspired by Hiro Tamura's doujinshi "Rin-chan Nau" on 2009, (and it's sequel Rin-chan Nau 1.5). The song quickly climbed up top and only took 3 months (March 25, 2012) to reach one million views. It is currently Owata-P's fourth song to reach this amount, the others being "Turkish March - It's Over ＼(^o^)／)", "Paradichlorobenzene", and "Antichlorobenzene". When the song reached one million, Owata-P and Sezu each uploaded a cover of the song with themselves as the main vocals. Rin-chan Nau tells a "story" on how Miku and Luka are overly attached to Rin, to the point they border harassment. They bother her in any way possible and talk about the most trivial things about her, while they try to get "cute" reactions from her. The sequel/parody, "Len-kyun Nau!", was uploaded for the Kagamines' 5th anniversary one year later. Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives |description = }} , , mao, , |description = }} |spinoff = |description = }} |description = }} }} Other media appearances Literatures On December 27, 2012, it was announced that "Rin-chan Nau" would have a novel adaptation written by Sezu and supervised by Owata-P, to be published on March 27, 2013, with a comic released on the same day illustrated by Hiro Tamura. The title of the novel being "Rin-chan Nau SSs", and the comic "Rin-chan nau ver. 0". It is said that the adaptations will follow Hiro Tamura's doujinshi's plot, the story will revolve around Rin and her master. According to the announcement page of Comic REX, Rin-chan Nau's manga will include a CD, and will have Hiro Tamura as also the main illustrator. Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Bonus＼(^o^)／ *V love 25～Brave Heart～ *Vocalogemini *初音ミク -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *VOCALOID 超BEST -impacts- Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *-Project Diva- F Trivia *As revealed in NEGI and Hiro Tamura's "REC:CitRIN", in the PV Rin-chan Nau, Miku has a total of five different expressions, with Luka having six different expressions. *Thanks to the song Rin-chan Nau, the hashtag #リンちゃんなう (#Rin-chan Nau) on twitter was somewhat popular with at least one daily tweet. Owata-P mentioned on his mylist description saying #リンちゃんなう was a rather hot topic on twitter. *The (＾ω＾≡＾ω＾) emoticon played throughout the song could be considered as CITRIN's overly used emoticon signature in CITRIN's community on Nico Nico Douga, which Hiro Tamura is a member of. *As a parody to Hiro Tamura's "Rin-chan Nau" doujinshi series, on April 1 Hiro Tamura uploaded a cover book drawn in a similar style to Rin-chan Nau's saying it's a "new book" featuring Len with the title "Len~kyun nau". It was meant to be an April fool's joke for that doujinshi was never published and the "number" written on the cover was 0401. Gallery Video games = Hm -pd F- rin chan nau miku module.jpg|Miku's Rin-chan Affection Squad member #1 module for the song "Rin-chan Nau!", designed by Hiro Tamura. From the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA F-''. Hm -pd F- rin chan nau luka module.jpg|Luka's ''Rin-chan Affection Squad member #2 module for the song "Rin-chan Nau!", designed by Hiro Tamura. From the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA F-''. Hm -pd F- kagamine rin future style.jpg|Rin's ''Kagamine Rin Future Style module for the song "Rin-chan Nau!", designed by Hiro Tamura. From the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA F-''. Rin chan nau f loading screen.png|Hiro Tamura's loading screen, for the song "Rin-chan Nau!". From the video game "-Project DIVA- F''". PDAFT Rin-Chan Affection Squad Member 1.jpg|Miku's Rin-chan Affection Squad member #1 module for the song "Rin-chan Nau!", designed by Hiro Tamura. From the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone-''. PDAFT Rin-Chan Affection Squad Member -2.jpg|Luka's ''Rin-chan Affection Squad member #2 module for the song "Rin-chan Nau!", designed by Hiro Tamura. From the game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone-''. Kagamine Rin Future Style.jpg|Rin's ''Kagamine Rin Future Style module for the song "Rin-chan Nau!", designed by Hiro Tamura. From the game ''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone-''. Rin-chan_nau!_concept.jpg|Faceset used in the PV of the song Hiro_tamura_rinchan_aishitai_concept.jpg|The module "Rin-chan aishitai" for the song Rin-chan Nau, concept art by Hiro Tamura Hiro_tamura_rinchan_aishitai_concept_2.jpg|The module "Rin-chan aishitai 2" for the song Rin-chan Nau, concept art by Hiro Tamura |-| Merchandising = Rin-chan_Nau_Doujinshi.jpg|Hiro Tamura's doujinshi "Rin-chan Nau" Rinchan_nau_1.5.jpg|It's sequel, Rin-chan Nau 1.5 Rinchannau.jpg|Rin-chan Nau novel and manga announcement in COMIX REX RinChanSSsNovel.jpg|Rin Chan Nau Short Stories novel cover art Rin Future Style Scale Figure.jpg|Freeing's Kagamine Rin "Future style" from Rin-chan Nau! Scale Figure External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures